Living Another Life
by MJXHNSXN
Summary: What if Bella wasn't the shy, quiet Bella everyone thinks she is. What if she gets a call, who could it be from? How does she know Toretto and his gang? Why does she have to go to L.A? Who is DQ? Who is DK? What will the Cullen's say?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hello my fantastic readers. This is another story of mine that was on my other. Account. I do intend to finish it. But for now here is the improved version of the first chapter. Please review, I hope you like it.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

BELLA POV:

I was currently sat on the love seat with Edward at the Cullen family home. His arms were wrapped around me. I felt frustrated because everyone in this room knew that I don't actually like Edward, so why couldn't he take a hint? I already knew who my true make is, DK, so all the bullshit that Edward sprouts doesn't affect me. But, this will be explained later.

I was watching the TV. I sat quietly, ignoring Alice who kept pestering me about about taking me to a new mall that was opening soon.

Just then, my phone started ringing...

I never feared death or dyun',

I only feared never tryin',

I am whatever I am,

Only God can judge me now.

One shot everything rides on,

Tonight, even if I got, three strikes,

I'mma go for it,

This moment,

We own it.

The Cullen's all turned towards me, a look of suprise marring their features. I simply ignored them and checked my caller ID. I had hoped, prayed infact, that it wasn't who I thought it was, but seeing that things didn't go the way I had hoped, I knew that luck wasn't on my side. I could see Edward trying to peek and see who was calling me, but I quickly blocked his line of sight. I got up and walked outside into the Cullen's back yard, hoping that they wouldn't hear my conversation, but of course that was a big stretch.

'Hey Letty.' I answered my phone.

Yes, you heard me right I know Letty, as in Leticia Ortiz. The one and only.

'Yo. How's it going DQ, what's kickin'?'

'Girl, you know how it be boring as fuck, of course I had to do suttin' to pass the time, so I fount' myself a new boyfriend. How you all is doin' girl, I miss you, say 'hi' to the gang for me, will ya. Girl, how they doin' anyway? Do they miss the Q? Do they send their... condolences for me?'

'They sure as fuck do babe, they sure as fuck do. Hun, I gotta ask you suttin'.

'What?'

I really hoped that those nosey Cullen's weren't listening to my conversation right now, but of course that was highly unlikely.

'Okay,...so DK threatens to blow up your garage if you are not in L.A. at the usual route by eleven tonight...to have a race with him. 50 g's a piece. This is your track DQ, you got dis', you own this race. Please?'

I was seething. That Motherfucker. So now I have to ditch my life here, and be in L.A. in just a few hours. How the fuck am I going to explain this to the Cullen's?!

'B, ya there?'

'Yeah, I got y'all. I'll be there as soon as I can.'

'Okay DQ, love ya girl, bye.'

'Bye.'

With that I hung up and walked back inside. Fully aware of what was at stake, I went into commander mode.

'Right, who has the fastest car? Okayyy. Edward, give me the keys to your Aston Martin and be lively about it, I haven't got all day. I need somebody to pack me energy drinks, food, and coffee, lot's of coffee!'

I said what I needed to say, but nobody had moved an inch. Instead they stayed seated, looking at me in shock. I was beyond pissed.

'Bella, what do you need the car for?'

'Who was on the phone that was making you act like this, this isn't you, stop this at once.'

'You have a truck, use that.'

'What is going on Bella, why are you in such a rush?'

'You heard my belly-boo Eddy boy, give Bella your keys, I want to know how well she can handle the speed.'

Sighing in annoyance, I spoke up, 'Listen up people, I don't have time for this, if you really want to know, then you will do as I say and keep quiet until the time is right. Patience is a virtue. Do you understand?' I glared at every single one of them, effectively shutting them up.

Quickly checking my phone, I worked out how long it would take me to get from Forks, Washington to L.A. Fuckkkk! 18 hours including traffic?! I barely had 10. I really am going to have to push myself to the limits if I want to get there on time. If any of the Cullen's try to slow me down, I am going to ditch them, because I don't have time for their crap.

The time was 12:48pm, I had to hurry.

I'm going home. If any of you want to come with me, get packing my things and be at Charlie's in 10. Don't forget to take all of your cars, they may come in handy. I also need all of you to pack a suitcase each with enough clothes to last you for a couple of weeks, we will be there for a while. Got it?

They all rapidly nodded their heads in response to my question. Good to know we are all on the same wave length.

'Edward. They keys to the Aston Martin?' I held my hand out, impatiently tapping my foot. How much slower could they get? 'Hurry up!'

Two minutes later I had arrived at Charlie's house, driving Edward's car. I rushed inside and sprinted up the stairs to my room. Bursting through the door, I ran to my closet and pulled out all my clothes, stuffing them inside my suitcase. There, how easy was that? Just so you know, when I say 'my clothes', I don't mean the typically horrible clothes that 'Bella Swan' wears, i'm talking about my style of clothes, clothes that I could not be seen wearing in a town this small. People talk. Not that I care, but I had a secret to keep.

The reason why Alice never knew about these clothes was because I have a secret door at the back of my closet, this lead to an even larger closet which was of course where my usual attire was kept.

Deciding that I had enough time to get changed, I put on my black leather booty shorts, and a dark green tube top. To top it off I put on a black leather jacket and a pair of black thigh-high boots.

Next I did my makeup. I painted my lips the shade of cherry red and put on some black eyeliner and mascara. I painted my nails that same shade of red as my lips and waited the two minutes for them to dry before writing a note to Charlie explaining what was happening.

Dear Dad,

I don't have much time, so in short. Letty called me not long ago explaining to me that if I am not in L.A. for a race by 11pm tonight, DK will blow up my garage, and I am not going to let that happen which is why I need to be there to stop him. I will be back soon.

Bye dad, love you.

One thing that people don't know about me is that Charlie isn't my real father. I know, shocker right. Charlie was actually a good friend to my real father. He was one of the best street racers along with my dad back in their day. They taught my crew and I how to drive just like them, if not better, before they got busted. My father had died on impact in a collision whilst trying to escape from the police. Though Charlie was caught, he got lucky, at east he still has his life. He served his time by doing community service. Since this was his first time being caught, Charlie didn't get a huge sentencing because there wasn't enough sufficient evidence. When his time was up, he ended up moving to Forks, and just a few year later, he became the Police Chief for this town. Charlie took me in after my father died. I never knew my mother, she left us when I was just a baby, leaving my father to look after me.

I was now ready, my suitcase had been placed at the back of my car a while ago. What was taking the Cullens so long?!

My car was a 98 Nissan with illegal MODS. It was midnight blue in colour with a huge white rose on the hood.

By the time the Cullens arrived, I was far beyond annoyed. Each of them were driving in their own cars. Edward in his Volvo, Alice in her Porsche, Jasper in his Dodge, Emmett, his Jeep, Rosalie had her BMW, Carlisle had his Mercedes and finally Esme in her Mazda. Looks like they will all be joining me on my trip. I just sighed in annoyance.

'It's about time you showed up, what took you so long? Talk about being slow!'

The Cullens didn't say anything, they just got out of their cars and stared at me. It was kind of awkward. Oh my gosh, I know I look different, but you don't need to oogle at me! Honestly!

Of all people who could have broken the silence, Emmett decided to speak up. 'Damn Bells, you look hot. Is that really you?'

Before I had a chance to respond, Rosalie slapped Emmett upside the head.

'Oww Rosie, what was that for?!' I just snickered in the background.

'Well I don't know Emmett. What do you think?'

Deciding to break up the argument that was about to happen, I spoke up. 'Enough is enough. Time is precious here and I don't have any to waste. Now get inside your cars and follow me...'

* * *

A/N:

How did you like this chapter, please review and tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

New chapter hope you enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

BELLA POV:

We had now been on the road for approximately four hours, meaning that with my driving skills, we were halfway there. The only reason why that was possible was because I was driving at over 180mph. Bloody fast right?

As I was driving, I noticed that I had an incoming phone call from Letty. I answered, realising that this was the seventh time she had called me since I had been on the road.

'D.Q, girl you gotta hurry up. D.K is getting impatient and you of all people knows how it does be when he gets like that. You gotta speed the fuck up!'

'Letty, calm down, I'm about halfway there, just make sure you keep D.K calm, I'll be there soon. Oh and by the way, I have some guests who will be tagging along with me, so just warn the others, okay? Gotta go hun.' With that I hung up.

A while later, whilst I was still racing to beat time, two deers ran out of the nearby forrest, stopping right in the middle of the road. As a result of having fast reflexes, I quickly slammed my foot on the breaks and shifted the clutch, all whilst having to turn the wheel to avoid the stupid deer. I ended up doing a perfect 180° drift. I felt the adrenaline rushing through my veins, I haven't been able to do that in a while, I guess i've still got it. No wonder they call me Drift Queen, D.Q for short.

As I was nearing my destination, I got another phone call. Thinking that it was Letty again, I picked up without checking the caller ID.

'BELLA', Edward screamed in my ears,'THAT IS YOUR TWENTY-EIGHT THOUSANDTH, THREE-HUNDRED AND EIGHTY-SECOND TRAFFIC VIOLATION IN EIGHT HOURS AND FORTY-SEVEN MINUTES.' Wow, somebody is counting. Why am I not surprised? Because it's Edward, the prude. Edward and his family are goody-goody two shoes vampires who like to keep track of everything bad I do so that they can tell me off for it, it's very annoying. 'YOU NEED TO SLOW DOWN!'

I simply rolled my eyes and replied, 'Yes mum,' before hanging up.

I sped up to 350mph, too bad it was the fastest that I could go. If only I had my Blue R34 Nissan Skyline with the illegal MODS with me. That car is an absolute babe, driving at over 500mph.

I looked up at my rearview mirror, and behind me in the distance, I could see the Cullen's in all of their cars, driving way to slow.

It was such a funny sight.

* * *

 **In LA:**

I had just made it with an hour to spare. I drove to my garage, the Cullen's still trailing behind me. I stopped my car in the middle of the entrance, got out, and walked inside. Edward was the first to run up to me.

'Bella,' he scolded, 'you can't just park your car there, how do you expect other people to get inside?! Are you looking to get into trouble with the owner, 'TOTETTO', and be charged a hefty fine for slowing down his business? If you think that my family and I are going to pay for any problems that you cause then you are absolutely wrong missy.'

'Exactly Bella, it's not as though you own the place. You can't expect to be able to just waltz in here and be free to do whatever you please.' Said the one and only Ice Queen. Also known as Rosalie Hale.

Her comment was quickly followed by a chorus of 'Mmmhmm's' and 'you got that right' from the remaining Cullen's.

I just shrugged my shoulders and looked at all of them before saying, 'And I actually thought that you would think of me and treat me as your family. How stupid am I?'

'Very' replied Rosalie.

I just ignored her comment and walked further inside. I could tell that none of my gang were here, because their cars weren't here. I decided to look around, wandering if anything had changed in the time that I had been away. I was guessing not much because everything looked the same as last time. I started to walk to my area of the garage where I kept all my precious babies, when out of nowhere, I was stopped by Edward. He grabbed my elbow and turned me around to face him. To say I was angry was an understatement.

'Bella what do you think you are doing? You can't walk around like you own the place. Did you not hear what Rosalie and I just said? I'm pretty sure you have to wait for staff to assist you anyway.' Edward said looking my in the eyes. Awkward right? Next thing I know, Edward was leaning forward to kiss me, his eyes were closed.

Quickly I pulled out of his arms just before his lips touched mine, and stepped back. When Edward's lips still hadn't found mine, he looked at me on shock. How stupid can he be? He must've gotten the clue when I wrenched myself out of his arms, and even before that when he said he wouldn't help me if I got into a predicament with the owner. If he really thinks that I am going to allow him to kiss me again, then he is way more messed up in the head than I thought.

'Shut up Edward. You don't get to boss me around. I can't believe you thought that I was going to allow you to kiss me after that stunt you pulled earlier. You are much more of an idiot than I give you credit for.'

The Cullen's were all looking at me in shock, but right now, I didn't care.

Looking all around the garage, I finally spotted my cars. They were looking better than i've ever seen them. I ran my hand over the hood of the car that I would be driving today. The 1971 grey Dodge Charger. It had been given to me by my older brother for my 15th birthday. I quickly checked that everything was running smoothly for the race and that I had enough NOS in the tank. I was all set.

Placing my hand on the back wheel, I picked up my keys.

'Gotch', I said kissing them.

'Bella!' Carlisle and Esme said in shock.

'What?' I replied shrugging my shoulders at them.

I unlocked the car door and sat in the drivers seat. I ran my hand over the leather seat and sighed. I was in heaven.

Suddenly, my door was wrenched open. And guess who it was? You got that right...Rosalie.

'Get the fuck out now! This isn't your garage. You don't own this car. Any damage that is caused is on you.'

'Rosalie Lillian Hale. Apologise to Bella or no shopping for a week. I will not tolerate that language.'

'Fine mum. Sorry Bella.'

I just rolled my eyes at her attitude. But yet again, I didn't respond.

* * *

 **Five Minutes Later:**

I was still sitting in my car, happy to be reunited with it, when I heard the sudden roar of engines. One by one, my crew entered the garage. About time. It took them long enough. When they finally saw me, they all shouted, 'TORETTO', at the top of their lungs. I just smiled and walked over to them, ignoring the Cullen's shocked faces.

Never judge a book by its cover. I thought.

'Yo, what's up. How have y'all been? Did you miss me? Yeah, of course you did.'

'Well I hate to break up this reunion', said Tej, one of my best friends,'but we have to go. Time it ticking.'

'You coming or what?' I called to the Cullen's. That seemed to bring them out of their dazed stupor. They walked to their cars.

'HURRY UP.' I screamed, then started my engine.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hey everyone. Another update to one of my stories. How did you like this chapter? Please review and let me know what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Hey everyone, sorry I've taken so long to post this chapter. But here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Bella POV:

We had been on the road for another ten minutes approximately by the time we finally neared our destination. I was extremely anxious now because I was beginning to think we would have been better off leaving the Cullens in my garage, or even back in Forks for that matter.

Everyone here will have proper race cars, even if they can't street race to save their lives. One glance at the Cullen's will have everybody running in the opposite direction. They look more like cops than street rqcers and i'll tell you one thing, that does not go down well in the street racing world.

Now that I was actually thinking about it, I realized that the Cullens were in no way suited for this type of scene. All you had to do was look at them to know they don't belong here. I didn't want to have to think about this anymore, it was making me cringe. Unfortunately for me, the only way that I could stop thinking about it, was if I did something about it.

I pulled over to the side of the road. Five minutes later the Cullens pulled up behind me. I got out of my car and signalled for them to come over. They ran to me at human pace.

'Rosalie, stand in front of me and hurry up. Time is ticking.' She didn't move, instead she stayed rooted in her spot next to Emmett, her arms were folded across her midsection.

'Why should I do as you say? Who are you to me?'

'Well, your highness, might I suggest that if you don't want come out of there looking like a burnt sausage, you should do as I say. And right now I'm telling you to stand your bitch arse in front of me, so do it or there will be consequences, and I don't have time for you to be giving me lip every second you open your mouth!'

Rosalie looked at her husband in a way that said, 'Emmett she was being rude so me so you need to do something about it, I am your wife! If you don't then you won't be getting "you know what" , for a week.'

Emmett said something to Rosalie. He must have said something that agreed with my idea because whatever he said made here even angrier than before.

'Fine! If that's what you want, that's what you get. But just remember, don't forget what I said.'

I looked at Rosalie's outfit. She was wearing a plain red shirt which had short sleeves, a white jacket, and black high-waisted jeans. I can work with that.

I ripped the bottom of her shirt off to give the illusion that she was wearing a belly-top. Then I pulled off both of her sleeves. After this I ripped one of her shoulders off so that only one sleeve was holding her shirt in place.

'Aah don't do that what are you doing?!' Shrieked Rosalie. 'What have you done, you've ruined my shirt. Look at me. I...I loo...I look poor...'

'Shut up, I don't want to hear what you have to say right now.'

She was quick to close her mouth.

Next I moved onto her jeans, I got my scissors from out of the glove compartment in my car so that I could cut off the legs of her jeans to make them into really short booty shorts. I took of her jacket and threw it in my car. Not even I can deny that it was a nice jacket, but not for an occasion like this. Looking at her makeup I noticed I didn't need to do anything, it was fine just the way it was.

'Perfect.' I said

'Perfect?! Look at me! I look like a ho!'

'Exactly, I thought so too.' I said grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Next I turned and looked towards Alice. 'Your turn pixie. And be lively about it.'

She stood in front of me.

I did a quick inspection on her. She was wearing dark purple ripped jeans, black boots that reached her calves and a white top. I didn't have to do much with Alice. I ripped her jeans to make them look like a similar style to Rosalie's, then I ripped the bottom of her shirt off, again making it look like a belly-top. There wasn't much that needed to be done with Alice. Her makeup was fine and there wasn't a lot that could be done with her hair. She didn't even complain when I ripped her clothes, personally, I think she liked this style.

'Next', I said to Esme who quickly came to stand before me.

She had her hair in a tight bun and had very little makeup on her face. She wore brown form-fitting trousers, a white blouse and black ankle boots. I ripped the bottom off her shirt and made her trousers into shorts, though not as short as Alice and Rosalie's out of respect for Esme. I left her makeup because it was fine. Next I undid her bun and left her hair hanging in loose curls. I quickly ran to my car and picked up a white cowboy hat and placed it on top of her head.

I was finally done with the girls, and I was very pleased with my results.

Looking at the guys, I sighed. 'Not much that I can do with you guys I'm afraid. All I can say is that you take off your jackets and put them in your cars. Untuck your shirt from your trousers and rip the sleeves. Also you can rip your trousers to make them into shorts. Next take off those shoes and find a pair of trainers from inside my trunk.'

They did as they were told and finally we were ready to go.

'Finally, let's get this show on the road.'

* * *

 **A/N:**

Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
